<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's reality, Not A Dream by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654779">It's reality, Not A Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's reality, Not A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not english native and this was corrected by Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning Harry was waking up in the arms of Severus and for the first time, he was feeling safe in one relationship.<br/>He can't believe he finally found real love.<br/>And he starts kissing Severus</p><p>"Good Morning," said Harry</p><p>"Good morning," say Severus and he caresses the cheek of Harry and then kisses him</p><p>"I'm glad I'm finally with you," said Harry </p><p>"I know and I'm glad I have saved you and helped you and if I can I will heal you again"</p><p>Severus has saved Harry from one ex-bf who was abusive and Severus has to take him under his care, even if Harry was an adult and another professor but he needed help and Severus helped him, healed him, and see other things.<br/>They become friends until Harry finally had the courage to break up with his ex and Severus was glad to see this.</p><p>"I'm glad this is not a dream and that I have wake up with you and that I didn't dream about all our kiss and the first time," said Harry</p><p>"No it's real and if you want more memories I can help to create more memories, "said Severus</p><p>It's was rare that Severus was so romantic but he wanted it for Harry, he deserved to be loved and he will take of him. </p><p>Harry kiss him "We have all times now, I'm finally with you, it's not dreams I have when I dreamed of you when I was trying to finally sleep and escape all of this"</p><p>"This is real now" say Severus</p><p>"The reality is good now" say Harry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>